Entre pociones y recuerdos
by Callixte.Cali
Summary: Una mañana Draco Malfoy despierta en su habitación y no recuerda el por qué hay un chico durmiendo en su cama. "Pero ¿qué hace Potter aquí?" ONE-SHOT SLASH/Drarry. Un regalo de cumpleaños para mi guapo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes contenidos en esta historia son creaciòn de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso con el fin de regalar una sonrisa a un amigo especial.**

_**

* * *

Entre pociones y recuerdos.**_

Se estiró lentamente sobre las suaves sábanas, una de sus manos fue a dar a lo que parecía un torso desnudo nunca antes sentido por él, claro, no era que siempre tuviera a alguien durmiendo a un lado suyo; pero aquella mañana no recordaba el por qué se encontraba eso ahí.

Un aroma a loción varonil inundó sus sentidos, le gustaba. Sin embargo, no tenía ese registro de loción entre las suyas, a pesar de la gran cantidad que coleccionaba. Se sentía vivo y su piel se erizó al escuchar el suspiro de aquel chico haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe deslumbrándose por la resolana que entraba desde la ventana.

Cuando pudo ver mejor, volteó a ver a aquel ente que se encontraba a un lado de él. Una cabellera color negro azabache se encontraba incrustada en una de sus almohadas, se paró de golpe y jaló con él la sábana que lo cubría; lo que hizo darse cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos.

"_Es un chico, un momento es… ¡¿qué demonios hace Potter en mi cama y… y así?"_. Por la mente de Draco Malfoy pasaron muchas preguntas y muchas posibles respuestas. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; aunado a que, en su mente no cabían respuestas coherentes sobre el hecho de que San Potter estuviera dormido desnudo en su cama.

Hasta dónde se acordaba, era una chica con la que él había dormido la noche anterior, Pansi Parkinson, si no mal sabía.

―¡Potter! —gritó con el fin de despertarlo—. ¡Potter! —El cuerpo inerte de Harry se removió sobre la cama.

—¿Qué quieres, Ron? —contestó el aludo aún dormido.

—¿Cómo? ¡No soy tu pobretón amigo Weasley, Cararajada! —Harry se incorporó todavía adormilado, se puso los lentes que se encontraban en el buró y tomó su varita.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Pero qué? —Se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de su desnudez—. ¡Rayos! —se levantó como pudo de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios haces aquí, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy mientras comenzaba también a vestirse.

—Eso deberías de saberlo tú, Malfoy, no creo que yo en mis cinco sentidos entraría y me desnudaría aquí, ¿cierto? —contestó viéndolo fieramente. Harry estaba nervioso e irritado. "_¿Qué hacia él en la habitación de Malfoy?"_ Era una de las tantas preguntas que le inundaban la cabeza mientras le apuntaba con su varita y terminaba de subirse la cremallera con la otra mano.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Zabini con charola en mano y dos vasos llenos de extraños líquidos dentro de ellos. La sonrisa del Slytherin auguraba que estaba muy divertido al ver a Malfoy solo con calzoncillos y a Potter cararajada sin camisa puesta.

—¿Durmieron bien mis primores? —preguntó Zabini dejando la charola sobre una mesita de noche que tenía cerca. Harry y Draco se quedaron mirando. Ambos corrieron hacia el chico, pero fue Malfoy el que llegó primero tomándolo de cuello para azotarlo contra la pared.

—Me quieres explicar, ¿qué demonios sucede aquí?

—Shh, shh. ¡Cálmate, Malfoy! Que bien que anoche estabas muy emocionado, bueno, estaban.

—¿Qué? —gritó Draco.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo atónito Harry. Zabini fue soltado de una manera brusca por parte de su compañero, se estiró el traje y se quedó mirando a los chicos.

—¿Quieres decir que él y yo? ¡Él y Yo! ¡Eres hombre muerto, Zabini! —Bufó Draco apuntándole con su varita al cogote.

—Calma, que no pasó nada que ustedes no quisieran, bueno al menos conscientemente. —Esta vez fue Harry el que le apuntaba.

—¡Explícate! —exigió.

—Bien, ayer en clase de pociones al pobre de Draquito se le veía muy estresadito. A mí y a Nott se nos ocurrió jugarles una broma a la hora de la cena, a ambos les pusimos una poción durmiente en sus bebidas. Potter, te quedaste dormido subiendo hacia tu sala común, suerte que Weasley y la sangre sucia esa…

—¡No le digas así! —bramó Harry.

—Bien, pero no te esponjes, suerte que tus amiguitos no estaban contigo cuando te escondimos en la escobera y luego te trajimos aquí. En cuanto a Draco, fue sencillo; pues después de tomarse el jugo dijo que estaba cansado, así que llegó solo hasta su habitación.

—¿No pasó nada más? —preguntó Harry desconfiado.

—No.

—No te creo —repuso Malfoy.

—Me largo —dijo Harry tomando su camisa y poniéndosela.

—No puedes irte, Potter, Snape está abajo y está preguntado por ti Draco, ¿tienes tus queveres con el maestro? —preguntó risueño.

—¡Cállate, imbécil!

—Esperaré a que Snape se vaya.

—Toma, poción multijugos —dijo Zabini dándole uno de los vasos.

—No pienso tomar nada que venga de ninguno de ustedes. —Harry se veía molesto.

—Vamos, Potter, si quieres irte tendrás que tomarla. —Zabini le acercó el vaso.

—¿Qué hay en el otro vaso? —preguntó Draco.

—Una sorpresa para tí, Draco —Harry le quitó el vaso a Blaise, se bebió la poción e hizo una mueca de asco mientras comenzaba a transformarse. De pronto ya era una chica, pero no cualquier chica, Pansi Párkinson se encontraba a medio vestir en la habitación de los chicos de sexto grado de Slytherin.

—Toma, ponte esto —dijo Zabini pasándole una falda, una blusa y una capa de Slytherin.

—¡Ahora entiendo! —murmuró Draco volteando a ver a su compañero.

—¿Qué entiendes? —preguntó inocentemente este.

—¡Olvídalo!

—Pagarán caro por esto —dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación una vez que terminó de vestirse. Tenía que salir de ahí, ya pensaría en su venganza más tarde.

—¿Así de fácil? —preguntó Malfoy.

—No se acordará de nada en cuanto el efecto de la multijugos pase, créeme. En fin, si quieres puedes tomarte esto, te hará recordar todo; incluyendo el beso que le diste a Potter sin verse como Párkinson y lo que pasó en tu cama. —Zabini sonrió, pues disfrutaba de sobremanera aquello.

—Imbécil, ¡yo no pude haber besado a Potter! —la cara de Draco se veía desencajada.

—¡Oh, sí que lo hiciste! —Zabini sacó de su saco una fotografía que mostraba a un chico rubio platinado y a un chico de cabello color negro azabache, besándose tierna y apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

—¡Dame eso! —exigió Malfoy.

—No, esto quedará guardado como una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Fin.

* * *

**N/A: Querido, este one shot pudo haberme quedado horrible, no sé si soy buena para el SLASH, pero bueno el intento se hizo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Good_Luck!**


End file.
